


Mantis versus Dragoness

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gore, Rough Sex, porn without a plot, spontaneous hate sex, starts out a bit non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably wasn't a good idea for me, a lowly Fraccion, to challenge the Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga to a fight in hand-to-hand combat, but then again I'm not known for making smart decisions, especially when it comes to my demon of a master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantis versus Dragoness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I wrote YEARS ago and posted to ff.net, but I'm bringing it back as my first post to Ao3. It's pretty plotless, and the OC is a bit generic, but I tried to keep Nnoitora as in-character as I could (with the brutality I mean). I hope you enjoy!

It probably wasn't a good idea for me, a lowly Fraccion, to challenge the Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga to a fight in hand-to-hand combat, but then again I'm not known for making smart decisions, especially when it comes to my demon of a master. I was beginning to regret challenging him now, as I struggled to stand straight, blood dripping from my mouth.

"You ready to give up yet, bitch? It doesn't look like you'll last much longer, and I have no desire to fight a corpse. Where's the fun in that?"

My eyes flashed dangerously at the tall lanky man standing above me grinning arrogantly and I wiped a smear of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snarled, baring my fangs. "I'm just barely gettin' started!"

I launched myself at the black haired man, feinting to the left as he lunged to counter my attack. Ducking my head, I slipped under his outstretched arm and popped up behind him, raking my long black claws down his lean-muscled back, relishing the sensation of tearing into his hierro and muscle and the sound of his agonized shriek.

My moment of elation was cut short suddenly as he swung his long arm backwards and slammed his sharp elbow into my sternum so hard I lost my footing and fell. Before I could hit the ground Nnoitora's skeletal hand grabbed one of the horns on the top of my Hollow mask, hoisted me into the air, and threw me into the nearest petrified reishi tree, snapping my horn off as he did. The tree exploded as I struck it, driving sharp spears of untamed reishi into my flesh and I bit back a scream. I jackknifed to my feet and charged him again, only to be stopped as his bony fist smashed into my face. My nose broke with a nasty crunch followed by a geyser of blood, a bright light flashing behind my eyes. Without giving me even a second to recover he roundhouse kicked me in the stomach with his high heeled-boot, paralyzing my diaphragm so that I couldn't breathe. I tried to gasp, but I was unable, and I felt my lungs fill with blood.

"Bastard," I choked, feebly struggling to lift myself to my feet.

His massive hand grabbed my neck and he lifted me effortlessly, a manic, toothy smile on his long face.

"What's wrong, Akuma?" he asked mockingly, tilting his head at me and regarding me with his single purple eye. "I thought you were going to rip me to pieces. So far you've only pierced my hierro once, and that was sheer luck. You're actually pretty pathetic, aint ya? Even for a Fraccion, that is."

I saw the moonlight glint off of the horn from my mask in his free hand, but was unable to do anything as he buried the length of my own horn in my stomach. I couldn't even scream, which seemed to bother him. He frowned for a moment and I felt his crushing grip on my throat relax a fraction of an inch, allowing me to draw enough breath to keep from blacking out. I cried out as he twisted the jagged bone torturously slow, deeper and deeper into my gut. Smiling again, he pulled it out and stabbed my left arm, dragging the sharp tip all the way down from my forearm to my wrist.

"You never even had a chance at beating an Espada, little dragoness…" he hissed in my ear as I screamed in agony and my blood poured down over us. "Yes, keep screaming for me…"

His manner changed suddenly, and he slammed me against a boulder, pinning my hands above my head with my own horn stabbed though my palms. One long hand cupped my face and I growled at him menacingly. He looked amused at my efforts to sound intimidating, and without warning he jerked my head to the side to expose my bruised neck. Slowly, he pressed his thin lips to my neck and began trailing kisses up and down from my ear to my collarbone, biting and sucking and licking all of my most sensitive spots with his long tattooed tongue. The action was so different from the abuse he had been inflicting just moments prior. I shuddered, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me break, but the Espada was skilled at this; he knew exactly where all my weak points were.

He suddenly bit down hard, breaking through my own hierro easily and a gasp of pain left my lips before I could stop it. He chuckled against my throat, lapping at the blood as it seeped from the wound. He pressed closer to me, pinning me even tighter between the rock and his hard body, and started grinding his bony hips against mine. I gasped louder at the sensation, unconsciously grinding with him. He growled in low in his throat and bit down on my neck harder, nudging my legs apart and settling himself between them, pressing his erection closer to my core. He jerked my black obi away and fumbled with the front of my white hakama, his sharp claws slipping and scratching my stomach as he did. His lips left my neck at the same time he finally got my hakama off, leaving my undergarments, and practically ripped his own hakama open, allowing his large manhood to spring free. His bloody mouth crushed mine as he teased me by rubbing the head along my entrance through my underwear, I moaned longingly, wrapping my legs around his narrow waist and grinding on him hard. With a groan, Nnoitora tugged my panties aside and shoved into me hard. I screamed in pain and pleasure as my master filled me. Without giving me time to adjust to his size he grasped my hips viciously and started pounding into me hard.

The desert was soon full of the sounds of our moans and the wet slap of skin on skin and heavy breathing. I dug my heels into his back for leverage, my back scraping against the rough surface of the boulder through my cape as I met each of his thrusts. But I was quickly losing blood, and therefore strength. If Nnoitora didn't let me down so I could heal myself, he'd be fucking my corpse.

I growled against his mouth, biting harshly on his lower lip with my hierro-piercing fangs. He made a startled noise and jerked his head back to glare at me, still thrusting.

"What the fuck, Akuma?" He snarled, digging his sharp nails into my hips savagely. I winced, but glared back with my blood red eyes.

"I'm d-dying, you stupid mantis!" I stammered. "I can still bleed to death, re-remember?"

He glanced up at my still slit wrist and impaled hands, frowning in annoyance and putting one of his long pale hands against the wound. His bright yellow reiatsu wound around it, the sheer pressure of his power holding the wound closed. He grinned maniacally down at me.

"There," he hissed in my ear. "Problem solved." He dragged his teeth over my lobe and I shuddered, feeling my belly grow tight. His thrusts lost their rhythm, and he was grunting with exertion as he forced himself in and out of my tightening core.

"Oh my fucking GODS!" I screamed as he suddenly hit the perfect spot. "Fuck yes!"

With a surge of strength I ripped my pinned hands free of the mask piece, bringing them down to wrap around his strong shoulders and bury my claws in his flesh, shredding it once more. He tossed his head back and roared in pain as I buried my horn deep in his lower back. His forehead slammed into mine painfully as he thrust hard into me one last time, his body shuddering violently as he released into me. That final thrust and the sensation of him twitching as he filled me was what sent me over the edge, and I screamed his name unashamedly as I came.

We stayed there for a few moments as the tension oozed out of our bodies, panting raggedly into each others skin. I was distantly aware of my arm wound reopening, and the horn I had stabbed into the Espada dissolving to reappear back on the mask on my head.

"Well," I heard him speak, bringing me back to awareness. "That was an entertaining fight, little dragoness." I looked up into his grinning face, a strand of his long black hair tickling my cheek. I removed one set of claws from his back, eliciting a grunt of pain from him, and played with the strand with my blood drenched hand.

"Yes," I stated, playing at being bored. "I suppose it was. I can honestly say I've had better, though."

I could tell he wasn't expecting that from his scowl, and I suppressed a chuckle. "Oh come on, Nnoitora," I laughed, levering myself off his cock - suppressing as groan as I did so - and twisting out of his grip. I pulled up my hakama and tied my obi tightly, keeping my back to him, sensing his fury growing. "I don't see you staying the Quinto Espada for long, seeing how easily you get distracted in a fight – "

"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!"

I felt the shockwave of reiatsu explode behind me like a bomb, and in the same instant I used my Sonido to escape the Espada's scythes as he struck the spot I had just been standing, releasing my own sword as I did.

"Shriek, Dragoness!"

My mask expanded from the crown of my head to cover my upper face and neck, my horns enlarging to point forward, long and sharp. Armor covered my arms and torso, and my long white wings and tail exploded from my back in a burst of silver reiatsu, and with a single flap I was far above the Espada. I smiled coyly down at the mantis.

"If you want a rematch, then let's go."


End file.
